In a photoresist step that is one of semiconductor manufacturing steps, a coating process in which a surface of a semiconductor wafer (referred to as “wafer” herebelow) is coated with various coating liquids such as a resist and so on, an exposure process in which a coating film is exposed, and a developing process in which the coating film is developed are performed so that a resist pattern is formed.
In a substrate processing system in which the coating process and the developing process are performed, a processing liquid such as a resist liquid used in a coating module for applying a coating liquid is likely to solidify and adhere. When such a processing liquid adheres to the coating module, it is difficult to be removed. Thus, as compared with an exposure apparatus and a developing module, it takes longer time to maintain the coating module, which limits a throughput. Thus, it is known that a preceding stage apparatus including a coating module and a subsequent stage apparatus including a developing module to be connected to an exposure apparatus are separated from each other, in order that an exposure process and a developing process can be performed while the coating module is being maintained. (Patent Document 1).
In such a substrate processing system, in order to save a waiting time of the exposure apparatus (for full-capacity operation), it is required that substrates coated with a resist are loaded into the subsequent stage apparatus without any interruption. In addition, since the preceding stage apparatus including a coating module and the subsequent stage apparatus including a developing module are separated from each other, wafers have to be transported by a carrier between these apparatuses in a factory. In consideration of a problem issuing therefrom, a stable resist pattern forming process should be achieved.    Patent Document 1: JP2007-335626A